<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A million memories by Sarahell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728472">A million memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahell/pseuds/Sarahell'>Sarahell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby, F/M, Loss, Memory, Names, Prediction, Sad, season 7 end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:00:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahell/pseuds/Sarahell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No trace of Coulson's team remains. Everyone had their memories of the last 7 years wiped, it was a sacrifice that saved the time line. </p><p>Fitzsimmons only remember each other, and soon Jemma gives birth to a baby girl.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz &amp; Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, The bus kids - Relationship, fitzskimmons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A million memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is my prediction fic for what is going to happen at the end at season 7, it's sad I know. But the timeline is so utterly messed up that I see no other way out of the mess that's been made except for something drastic to happen. So here it is... please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What about Skye?" Fitz opened a tired eye and glanced at his wife from across the room, she lay in the hospital bed, their newborn wrapped tightly in her arms. </p><p>"Skye?" Fitz echoed. </p><p>Jemma nodded and turned to smile at him. "Yes, for our new addition here, Skye Fitzsimmons" She nuzzled her nose into their little girls' head and kissed her lightly as Fitz pulled himself up and wondered over to Jemma, deep in thought. </p><p>"Skye" he flicked the name over his lips. "Skye....it sounds-"</p><p>"Familiar?"</p><p>"Yes" </p><p>"That's what I thought"</p><p>The new dad scrunched his eyebrows, the name seemed to carry a weight. A meaning that he couldn't quite put his finger on, like a million memories had already been made with it. "There wasn't a Skye at the academy was there?" Fitz asked Jemma who bit her lip and shook her head. </p><p>"No, I don't think we've ever know a Skye but there's something about it. It feels sort of...safe? You know?" </p><p>Fitz nodded quickly and perched next to Jemma who scooted over to make room for him, he placed a gentle finger over the baby's cheek and brushed across it lovingly. She was beautiful. Fitz had never been happier. </p><p>"Skye Fitzsimmons...I like it" he grinned. "There may not've been a Skye in our past but there definitely is in our future" </p><p>"Aw how soppy of you" Jemma teased.</p><p>Fitz sighed happily and let the jab at him pass. "Welcome to the family Skye" </p><p>=========================================================================================================</p><p>A week after Skye was born, she was ready to be taken home. It was a relief for the little family, Jemma was sick of hospital food and Fitz was anxious to settle Skye into her brand new nursery in their small cottage by the sea. The drive home was hectic, Skye would not stop crying and soon enough Fitz found himself pulling into the service station on the motorway, hoping a small walk around would calm her. Jemma jumped out the car and opened to door to take Skye out and into her arms, Fitz locked the car then joined his wife. </p><p>"We'll bounce her up and down as we walk" Jemma said "The nurses told me it might help to calm her" </p><p>"Got it"</p><p>The couple begin to wonder across the car park and towards the service station. As they neared the station a young woman with purple streaks in her hair approached from the opposite direction, her brown eyes were dead stuck on her phone, eyebrows furrowed together tightly. Fitzsimmons simultaneously glanced up at the woman, as though an invisible string were controlling them like puppets. They expected the woman to glance up at them too, but instead she carried on walking, never once letting her eyes drift from her phone. </p><p>The woman with purple streaks in her hair passed without a second thought.</p><p>Then with a shrug, Fitzsimmons look back down at the bundle of joy in Jemma's arms. The woman already forgotten. </p><p>From a distance, Enoch watched the interaction . He shook his head at what was to become of the team. If he were human, he was sure he would've felt sad.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>